Letters
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Ever since Bella meet Jasper, she was intrigued by him and wanted to learn all about him because she had a feeling that he wasn't like the other but because of stupid, over protected vampires, they had to find another way to get to know each other, so they started to write letters and hide them in places where the others couldn't find them. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Ever since Bella meet Jasper, she was intrigued by him and wanted to learn all about him because she had a feeling that he wasn't like the other but because of stupid, over protected vampires, they had to find another way to get to know each other, so they started to write letters and hide them in places where the others couldn't find them.

 **A/n:** I own nothing, I'm trying to break through my writer's block, I will start stories and not be able to finish them because the block cripples me and there is nothing for it, so I'm trying a new story again and I just want to let you all know that I will eventually get back to my other stories; when the voices in my head come back that is. As always, I own nothing and I don't know how often I will be updating, so please stay with me.

 **Bella**

When I first meet Jasper, there was an air of mystery that surrounded him, something deep down inside of me told me that he was vastly different from the others, he had a more rich background, one that Edward, Alice and everyone else was determined to keep from me because they were afraid that Jasper was going to hurt me but I never got that feeling from him, for some odd reason, I felt as if I could trust him for more than I could trust the others; even Carlisle and Esme who I had great trust for.

Every time I got close to Jasper, someone would always be there to swoop in and save poor innocent and fragile Bella from the mean and nasty vampire; I had to snort at my own thoughts because even though they seem farfetched, they were the absolute truth. I really wanted to get to know Jasper in the worst way possible, so one day when I was alone with him, I said to him, "Jasper, I really want to get to know you but with these overprotected asshole vampires hanging around, they will never let me."

Jasper for silent for a few of my human heartbeats and I feared that he wasn't going to say anything at all but thankfully he replied with, "I would like that very much Miss. Isabella, how about we correspond through letters like I did with my family durin' the war."

"The war, wait you were a soldier?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes ma'am, youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry and yes, I promise to tell you all about it. I won't hide anythin' from you, I will tell you every single last piece of information about myself because I don't believe that you need to be coddled." He responded.

"I don't want the others to know however," I mentioned.

"I don't either," Jasper agreed. "How about we come up with a place to hide our letters from the others."

I nodded thinking of where we could do than and then I came up with the perfect spot and I told Jasper where I thought would be best. He agreed that the place would be perfect as no one ever went near it. The place that we had come up with was the little crack in the first step of the staircase that led to the bedrooms that we were sure Esme had no clue about. And so began our letters to each other and also began a course of action I had no clue we were both on.

 **Jasper**

I was pleased when Bella suggested that we find a way to get to know each other that the overprotected assholes wouldn't object to or ever found out about. I had wanted to get to know the true Isabella Swan since the first day that I laid eyes on her; I knew that the persona she put on at school and at the house wasn't her true self. So when she was tryin' to think of a way to go about her plan, I suggested writin' letters. I missed the simple act of writin' a letter to a friend, loved one or family member. Today it was all about emailin' people and textin' them; which I didn't mind, mind you but I did miss the simplicity of takin' pen to paper.

I could feel Bella's excitement comin' off her in waves when I mentioned the war, I wonder if she was interested in history or was just she just interested in the fact that I led a more excitin' life than the others did before I was turned. We then figured out a place of where to put the letters so the others wouldn't find them because I had a feelin' that Eddie boy would rip them up if he found out his precious human was in correspondence with me.

I just shook my head at that boy and wondered when he was goin' to take his head outta his ass and realized that Bella wasn't meant for him but meant for someone else. I shrugged; it was his miserable life, not mine. I was interested in the fact that Bella knew of the crack in the stairs, I wondered at how she knew it was there. I thought that it would be a great place to hide the letters and I knew that the others wouldn't even bother to look there so, we were safe.

Bella decided that she was goin' to write the first letter and there was an excitement in me that couldn't wait to get that letter and finally get to know the real Isabella Swan. I also told her that I would tell her every last thing about me, from the wars to the blood to the deaths that I had a hand in and to me brother and sister- in-law; who the Cullens hated I may add but I had a strong feelin' that Bella would loved them, that's just the type of person that she was. She never judged anyone on their past and it was one thing that made me like her better than the others around this house. This was going to be good.

 **A/n:** So, yes I know it was short but I just wanted to set up the plot for this story. Not all chapters will be long anyways. Next up, Jasper receives his first letter from Bella and she receives her first from Jasper. This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine and once I get a banner made, I'll add it to my blog, Facebook page and of course, upload it here. Thank you for being loyal to me, y'all are great fans.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** WOW! You all really know how to make a girl smile don't you? I am blown away from these notifications, when I woke up this morning and seen them all, I was shocked. So, thank you for still being loyal followers. As always, I own nothing, I just like to have them play in my world. This chapter is again unbetaed and Jasper and Bella are going to be OOCs; in case anyone was wondering.

After Edward dropped me off at home once Jasper and I had decided we were going to communicate with each other, I went straight to work working on my first letter to Jasper; I had told Edward that I wasn't feeling very well and I didn't want him to stay over, he tried to persuade me to let him stay but there was no way in hell I was going to give in. Edward wasn't happy but I didn't care.

May 26, 2015

Dear Jasper,

Hey, can I say that I'm really excited that we are doing this? I've wanted to talk to you for so long and I was very happy that you agreed and came up with this idea. You know, I haven't written a letter in a very long time, I think the last time was when I was seven years old and that was a letter to Santa Claus, HAHA. Anyways, back to the first official letter in the Jasper and Bella chronicles. Is that cheesy? If it is, tell me and I'll think up another name or maybe you can.

So, I know we really didn't get to talk about what we are going to talk about in these letters but I was thinking that we write them as if we are talking to a friend; you know telling how our day went, if there is something bothering us and stuff like that. As well as asking each other questions about our lives, does that sound ok with you? I hope it does because I think that will be the best way to get to know each other.

So, let's see, what can I tell you about my day that you probably don't know? Well I shared breakfast with Charlie today, we swapped the newspaper while we ate; he was more interested in the sports section and I had to rip it away from him so that I can read it; yes, I love sports it's one of the many things that Charlie and I have in common, I just don't tend to tell people that I do. I don't know why, I know if Em ever finds out about my love of sports, he will be heartbroken that I never told him.

After breakfast with Charlie, I headed to school and Lauren was being her typical bitchy self towards me. I mean seriously, what the hell did I do to her? And how can someone be that bitchy so early in the morning? I just ignored her and as thankful that you all showed up when you did. Though, I didn't like Edward being so possessive of me, I know I should have said something to him but anytime that I do, he just says that he's not being possessive, just trying to look out for me.

After school, I met Charlie at the diner and we had dinner and then I came to your house. I guess that's all I can really tell you about my day because with your vampire hearing, I'm sure that you heard everything that went on during school. Does it get annoying, having super hearing?

So, I guess it's on to my questions now and please know if there is ever something that I ask you and you don't want to answer it, that's fine with me.

Question 1) Tell me about your life before becoming a vampire; I won't ask you right now about your vampire life before I met you because I'm sure that is something that is painful based on the scars I can see on your arms; yes I can see them, no they don't scare me.

Question 2) Tell me about you and Alice and how your love story started.

Well, I think that is all for now, I'm going to go to sleep and tomorrow I will drop your letter off after school. I can't wait to get it back, I'm going to keep all of your letters and hide them somewhere, where Edward can't find them.

Bye for now,

Bella.

p.s. There is something that I forgot to tell you. I'm not afraid of you, I have never been. I know that you are a vampire and could kill me in the space of a single one of my heartbeats but I don't believe that you would ever cause harm to befall me. When I look in your eyes, I just see something in them that tells me that you won't hurt me, so please don't ever think that I am afraid of you because I never will be.

With the letter done, I sealed it into an envelope and wrote Jasper's name on the front. I then hid it, in case Edward came in when I was asleep, I didn't want him to find out that Jasper and I were talking and I also didn't want Edward to rip the letter up. Once it was hid, I went to bed and started dreaming about all the letters that Jasper and I were going to send to each other.

~xx~

The next morning I woke up and was very excited, I couldn't wait to leave my letter for Jasper. I checked my hiding place and was pleased to find out that it was still there. I got showered, dressed and then stuffed the letter in my back pocket; not trusting to leave it in my backpack and then headed down for breakfast with Charlie.

All through school, I was itching to sneak the letter to Jasper then and there but I held off and as soon as I got to his place that night, I made sure no one was around and then slipped the letter into its spot and wondered on how long it would take for Jasper to get it and how long I would have to wait for mine back.

It turned out that I didn't have to wait that long because as I did one last check of our hiding place, I found a white envelope sitting there waiting for me. I was very excited and I heard Jasper chuckle at my excitement, "thanks Jasper." I whispered up to him and I heard his "ya welcome Bella." before I headed out the door.

That night, I sent Edward away again and as soon as I was showered, I snuggled into my bed and open the letter from Jasper, who had very nice handwriting I might add.

26th of May, 2015

Dear Isabella,

I am very excited as well that we are finally goin' to be learnin' about each other. I've as well wanted to talk with ya but those overprotect fools wouldn't let me git near ya. I think that it's cute that your last letter was to Santa, if ya don't mind me askin', what was it that you asked him for if ya remember. No, I don't think that the Jasper and Bella chronicles is a cheesy name, I like it. *grins*.

I think what ya suggested for how to write these letters is a good idea, I would very much like to become ya friend Bella and I think that this is a great way to go about it. I agree, Emmett will be heartbroken when he finds out ya been lyin' to him all this time about ya love for sports. I think that perhaps you should clue him in to that, it will make him feel good and it can be somethin' that ya share with him. I'm sorry that Lauren is still bein' a bitch towards ya and as for ya question as to what ya did to her, I'll tell ya. Ever since the Cullens settled here, Lauren has been tryin' to get Edward interested in her but he would never be and when ya came along and not only was Edward interested in ya but we all were, that pissed her off to no end; not only did she try to git with Edward but with me and Em as well and she was always tryin' to get Alice and Rose to be friends with her but it never worked out and that's why she hates ya.

Edward thinks that he knows what's best for ya and that's why he's a massive dick around ya. He can't seem to realize that you can take care of ya self, he wants to mold ya into this woman from his era who is always wearing dresses, heels and pearls; even when doin' housework, he thinks that you should do everythin' for him and he can't see that you are an independent woman. Sorry if my comments about him piss ya off but like I said yesterday, I ain't goin' to coddle ya. You asked a question from me, ya are goin' to get a straight answer, plain and simple.

I'm glad that ya and Charlie have a close relationship and to answer ya question, yes my super hearin' can get annoyin' at times and yes I wish I could turn it off especially when Em and Rose are goin' at it like wild animals. Now, to answer ya questions.

Answer 1) I'm originally from Texas; if ya can't tell from my accent *winks,* I was born 24th of June, 1844. My ma was a teacher and my pa was a carpenter. I had a younger sister and an older brother named Peter; I'll tell ya more about him latter. We had a pretty good life growin' up, Peter and I would help our pa on the farm and with his carpentry business and Eliza; my little sister, would help our ma in the house and then the three of us would go to school with ma and she would teach us for the rest of the day and then it was back home to do the night chores. That was how or life when on for a long time and then the civil war came around, I was seventeen at the time when I signed up, I was a year too young but I lied and the recruiters never checked. Peter had already been gone for a year when I signed up and ma wasn't none too happy with me because I never told her I was doing it, she kept saying that I was too young to be goin'.

I told her that I didn't agree with what was goin' on with the war; I know you know about why the civil war was started Bella, so I won't go in to details about it. I hated the idea that just because someone had different colored skin for the person they were standin' next to, meant that they didn't have the same rights and I wanted to be able to go and help change things. I have always been one to stand up for the others and I am also proud to say that my family never own slaves either. Peter, my pa, me and a few ranch hands did all the work on the farm.

And so, off I went to fight in the war. I had only been there fightin' for two years but I had quickly made my way up the ranks and when I turned nineteen, I became the youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry. Nineteen is also when I was turned and like you said that conversation is best for another time.

Answer 2) Alice and I don't have a love story, we are not mated, and we are only really good friends. I had met Alice 1948 in a diner in Philadelphia. I had been away from my sire for three years when I met her and I had been battlin' with myself over the source of my meals. As you know, I can feel the emotions of everyone around me and it was takin' a toll on me. It was rainin' on the April day and so I ducked into this diner and Alice came bounding up to me, took my hand and led me to a table in the back of the place, I was very confused by her actions because most vampires knew to keep away from me because of my scars but this little pixie of a vampire, came up to me as if I was a lost puppy that she was goin' to take care of.

She told me all about herself' well, that is what she knew, and she told me as well that she was a seer and that she "saw" me comin' and had been waitin' on me for three days. When I asked her why she was waitin', she told me that it was because we were goin' to become great friends and she was goin' to help me deal with the emotions that came with feedin' and eventually she and I would help each other find our true mates.

We've been friends ever since and I can't thank her enough for savin' me because there were times that I thought of revealin' my true self and have the Volturi destroy me; I had gotten really low..

Now, for your questions Bella,

Question 1) Tell me about your mother and I don't mean the crap that you give to everyone else, I know that you are puttin' on a persona at school and with the family. I want to know the real you not the one that you pretend to be.

Question 2) Tell me about your relationship with Charlie.

Guess I'll stop writin' for now, as I can feel how impatient you are waitin' for my reply and yes, I know vampire speed, should be able to speed write this letter *chuckles* Oh and one more thing Bella, I want to thank you for your unwavering trust that you put in me. Some would say that you are stupid and shouldn't think that I would try to eat ya but you are right, there is nothin' in this world that would make me wanna hurt you.

Yours respectfully,

Jasper.

I reread the letter a couple of times, I was shocked to learn that Alice wasn't his mate and my heart ached for him, I hope that Jasper is able to find his mate someday soon. I also couldn't wait to learn more about Peter, I wonder what there was that Jasper wanted to tell me. I wanted to compose my letter to Jasper right away but I was already fighting back the yawns, so I crawled out of bed, tucked the letter away, I was glad that tomorrow was Saturday because that meant that I didn't have to wait all day to answer Jasper's letter. I would do it in the morning and then in the afternoon, I would go over to his house and leave the letter.

I was also happy to see this side of Jasper; I never knew that he had a sense of humor. He was always so serious whenever I was around but reading though this letter, I could tell that he might be just as funny if not more so than Em. I was also going to take Jasper's advice and tell Em tomorrow that I was a really big fan of sports and apologize to him for not telling him sooner.

As I was falling asleep, I had a dream of Jasper when he was a young boy running through the fields of his farm in Texas, playing with his sister and being picked on by his brother. I didn't have a clue as to what his siblings would have looked like but I imagined that Peter looked a lot like Jasper, only older and I thought that he had more of a darker blond hair color and as for Eliza, I imagined her to have fair hair and skin with the more striking blue eyes that one could imagine. It was a great dream.

 **A/n:** So, there we have it, the first two letters from Jasper and Bella. I hope you like them, I shall tell you know that till Jasper and Bella tell me otherwise the majority of these chapters will be the letters and when those two are ready, we will move into the more interesting events to come. Again, thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews on just the first chapter alone. Can't wait to find out your response to this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** As always I own nothing, just like having them play in my world. Also, y'all are amazing. Thank you everyone for reviewing, liking, following and just being totally awesome and supportive of this story. Oh and to the guest reviewers, I would like to thank you for your reviews, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story.

 **A/n #2:** May of you have had some questions, the ones about Jasper and Bella being mates, well I'm not going to answer that one yet, you'll have to wait till I'm good and ready to let you in on that secret.*evil laugh* However, the questions about Alice and what she knows and if she is evil or not, I'll answer now in the first half of this chapter so you all can get a feel on her. So, over to Alice now and I hope y'all like her.

 **Alice POV**

Well, it's about time those two fools finally figured out a way to get around Edward's stupid rule about not going near each other. I thought that I was going to have to step in and gently nudge Jasper and Bella into finding a way to communicate. I hate Edward and that stupid rule of his, like Jasper would ever do anything to harm Bella, when he looked at her, he didn't see a blood bag, just a human who didn't judge any of us for being vampires but Edward was such ass that he couldn't see past what Jasper did to survive when he was turned.

I thought that it was a great idea for them to write letters to each other, this way here if they are kept well hidden, Edward will never become wiser to what they are doing. However, Bella will have to start letting Edward spend the night with her again or he is going to get more possessive of her; if that's even possible, and then Bella won't be able to do anything without him hanging around 24/7.

I had seen when they made the decision to start writing to each other and I have made sure ever since to keep that part a secret from Edward, I didn't need that ass fucking things up. They both needed this if they were ever going to learn the truth of what was staring them in the face.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing letting me know that I had a new text. I picked up my phone and opened my messenger and saw that it was from Peter.

 **Peter:** What's up Pix?

 **Alice:** Like you don't know why I texted.

 **Peter:** Yeah, just like you didn't know it was me before you looked at your phone *winks*

 **Alice:** Shut up! *sticks tongue out* Anyways, it's about your brother.

 **Peter:** What that ass do now?

 **Alice:** Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that him and Bella finally pulled their heads out of their asses and have figured out a way to get around Edward's stupid rule.

 **Peter:** Bout goddamn time. Thought I was gonna have to come up there and push them in the right direction.

 **Alice:** Same here.

 **Peter:** So, how long do you think it will take them?

 **Alice:** Hard to say, it's up to them now.

 **Peter:** True, keep me posted. I'll be up to see him in a month; I hope he's told her about me by then because I can't wait to meet her.

 **Alice:** I hope he does as well. Say hi to Char and I'll see you both in a month.

 **Peter:** Will do Pix. Let me know if you need anythin' before I get up there.

 **Alice:** I will bye.

 **Peter:** Bye.

Peter is a great guy and I was glad that he was with Jasper for the latter half of his time with Maria otherwise I didn't know what would have become of the Jasper I know and love today. I decided to see if I could search Jasper and Bella's futures to make sure that everything was still on track, I was just about to be sucked in when I heard Edward, "Alice, where are you?"

I pulled myself of the vision and said, "Up here Edward, what do you want?"

There was a knock on my door and I went to answer it, "I need to talk about Bella," was Edward's reply when I opened the door to my room.

"What about?" I asked already know what exactly he wanted to talk about.

"Do you know why she hasn't wanted me to stay over for the past two nights?"

"No Edward I don't. Maybe she just wants some space."

"I give her space." he growled.

"No, you don't. You are always hovering over her."

"I need to protect her," the growl was getting louder.

"From what exactly?" I asked laughing.

"You know full well that she needs to be protected from Jasper."

"Oh god, this again?" I asked with annoyance dripping in my voice.

"He's dangerous. You know full well that he is."

Now, I was the one who was pissed, "He's no more fucking dangerous that you are. Not get out of my way, I'm not going to stand here and listen to you anymore."

I made to move and Edward grabbed my upper arm, "just make sure you piece of shit friend stays away from my girlfriend."

"He's not a piece of shit you asshole," I growled out and then I pushed him so hard that he went flying down the hall. "Talk about Jasper that way again and I'll rip your fucking head off."

"You wouldn't dare," Edward roared.

"Wanna try me?" I said advancing on him; my eyes black as night.

He huffed and then jumped to his feet and flew out of the house.

Once I made sure he was long gone, I went back to my room, closed my eyes and after calming down, I went back to make sure that everything was still good with Jasper and Bella's futures. After searching for a bit, I was pleased to see that everything was still on track. I then decided to go to Vancouver for the weekend just to get away from Edward. I packed a few things, made sure I had my cell; purse and then let Em and Rose know that I would be back on Monday. Rose asked if I wanted her to come and I told her that I would be fine, just wanted some time alone. With a nod from both, I took off running.

~xx~

 **Bella's POV**

When I woke up, I went straight to answering Jasper letter, I pulled out a lined piece of paper; determined to get some fancier paper soon, and then went to get Jasper's letter. After rereading it quickly again, I sent to work on my letter.

May 27, 2015

Dear Jasper,

Good morning, how are you? What did you do last night?

I have taken your suggestion into consideration and when I come over today, I'm going to tell Em about how much I really love sports.

God, Lauren is such an ass! Just because you guys wanted to talk to me and she acts like that? What is she a fucking toddler who gotten their favorite toy taken away? If she was nicer and not such a raving bitch, maybe you all would have talked to her as well.

Edward doesn't know shit and I'll never be molded into the perfect little housewife. I was never meant for that role and no matter what he does, I'll never achieve it. Doesn't he realize that I hate dresses, pearls and heels? Hell I can't walk in goddamn heels without falling flat on my ass. I'm not perfect and the only thing that a man will ever enjoy me doing for him is cooking and baking because I'm really good at doing that. Thank you for not going to coddle me, I get enough of it from Edward and I don't need anyone else doing it for me.

Really, you're from Texas? I would never have guessed that HAHA. *winks*. Though I would like to hear your accent, is it thick? Like one of those people who you can never figure out what in the hell they are saying or is it thick but you can still understand? So, if you worked with your father with his carpentry, does that mean that you can do woodwork as well or did you help him in a different way?

What was your sister like? And what about Peter? Did he look like your father or more your mother? Or perhaps he looked like you. Wow, so both you and Peter went to fight? Did Peter ever make it back? Your poor mother if she had lost both of you that must have killed her. So, can I start calling you Major Whitlock now?

So Alice has always been annoying then? Ha-ha just kidding. I'm glad that she was there for you when you needed it the most and I'm sorry that I thought you were in love with each other. Well, I mean mated to each other because clearly you love each other but not in the same way that Em and Rose love each other obviously. Sorry, rambling; just woke up not that long ago. It's sad that Alice doesn't know much about her past, has either of you tried to find out more about what she was like as a human?

Ok, now on to your questions for me.

Answer 1) Well let's see, Renee was a good mother; ok well most of the times she does something stupid and she was kinda flakey but she still provided for me, made sure I had a roof over my head, food in my stomach, clothes on my back and went to school every day.

The reason that her and my dad split up was because they realized that they were two completely different people. They got caught up in a whirlwind romance and got married quickly and then had me, by the time they had come down from that whirlwind, they realized that they hardly had anything in common. Mom wanted to be able to travel and see the world while doing stupid things along the way and dad wanted to settle down and provide for his family. They had tried to make it work for me but they realized that there was no hope for them, that they were better off being friends. So mom left with me when I was two years old.

We moved around a lot finally settling down in Arizona and mom made sure that I spent as much time with Charlie as humanly possible. I would see him in the summer time and on certain holidays as well. She had different boyfriends who didn't last a month until she met Phil, he was a baseball player; minor league, but he was also a free spirit like mom was. I could see that mom had wanted desperately to travel with Phil and so that's when I made the decision to come and live with Charlie.

Answer 2) My relationship with Charlie started out pretty rocky. It was fine when I was younger but as I got older he was completely confused on how to deal with me as I'm sure most men are with their daughters. There were times when he couldn't figure out why I was so moody, he thought that I should always be this happy little girl that he knew when I was ten.

When I told him that I had decided to come and live with him two years ago, he was shocked at first and then he clicked in to cop mode asking me if everything was alright at home, did my mother do something to me or maybe one of her boyfriends touched me in a way that I didn't like. Once I assured him that none of those things were the case, that I wanted to be able to give mom the life that she has always wanted, getting to travel all over he finally agreed. When I first moved in it was odd because we really didn't know, know one another anymore. We didn't know what it was going to be like living together and so there was a lot of awkward silence but soon we were able to get into a good groove and I think that we are going to be fine now. He really is a great man and he's always wanting to make sure that I'm still happy living with him, that I have everything that I need and also, that I'm not throwing my life away on Edward.

Ok, now on to your questions; and yes, I know that I have asked you little questions through this letter but I want to ask more.

Question 1) Tell me about Peter, please. In your letter you said that you'll tell me more about him, is this a good time to do it?

Question 2) What do you like to do with all your free time?

Well, I guess that's it for now. I'm going to get ready so that I can come over and leave this with you and hopefully return home tonight with a new letter from you. Oh, almost forgot, glad that you like the name that I have given our correspondence.

See you soon,

Bella.

Once the letter was done, I got dressed and then went down to spend some time with dad before I went to the Cullens.

"Morning, Bells, I went ahead and made breakfast for us today."

"Morning, dad and thank."

He nodded and I went to get a plate so that I can throw on some banana chocolate chip pancakes and a couple of strips of bacon. I then put it in the microwave for a few minutes and sat down once it was done across from dad who was currently doing the daily crossword puzzle.

"So, what are your plans for the day Bells?" Dad inquired when I was halfway through my breakfast.

"I was planning on going over to visit the Cullens for awhile," I responded.

"I see," he replied with a huff.

"Yeah, I've decided that I'm going to let Emmett know that I really do love sports, so I'll probably be with him most of the time."

"Emmett's a good kid,"

"Yes, he is."

"What are your plans for tonight then?"

"I don't know." I said while standing up and starting to clean up the kitchen now that I was done eating.

"Well, Jacob and Billy asked if we wanted to go down to their house for a barbeque."

"Sure, sounds great. What time?"

"About 5:30,"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

"See you Bells, have a good day."

I then gave him a hug, went upstairs to get dressed and get Jasper's letter and then I headed out to my truck and drove over to the Cullens.

Upon arriving at the Cullens, I was greeted by Edward who was going out for a hunt, but that he would be back soon. I was pleased by this and after giving him a quick kiss and telling him to have fun, I went inside. Rose, Esme, Carlisle and Em all greeted me, I was told that Alice was gone for the weekend and I was kinda bummed out by that fact but I wasn't going to let it get me down. When Esme asked what I wanted to do, I told her that I wanted to spend some time with Em. Esme nodded and then her and Carlisle went outside to do some gardening, Rose went up to her room saying that she was working on something and wanted to get it finished.

"Alright little sis, looks like it's just you and I," Em said once everyone cleared the room.

"Guess so. Where's Jasper?" I questioned.

"Up in his room reading, I think."

"I see."

"Yeah, so anyways what do you want to do?"

"Well there is something that I want to tell you first before we make any decisions."

"And what's that little sis?"

"You know how I've always said that I hate sports,"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I lied."

"I'm hurt, I'm wounded. How could you lie to your favorite vampire brother?" Em asked with a look of mock anger on his face.

"I don't know, guys usually think I'm weird when I say that I really love sports, so I just gotten into the habit of lying about it. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Alright, I forgive you. But it's payback time now."

"I figured that. We are going to watch a lot of sports aren't we?"

"Yep." he replied while popping the p.

"Well then brother, lead on."

Once Em turned to make his way into the living room, I made sure that no one was looking and popped the letter into the slot and then jogged into the living room. I couldn't wait to get Jasper's reply.

 **A/n:** So, there you have it. Hope you all liked this chapter.

I have just found out that I have been nominated in two categories for the Fanatic Fanfics Awards for this year. The categories are, "All-Time Favorite Arrow Fanfic" for my story "This I Promise You" Pairing for that one is Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. and the second category is "Favorite Veteran Author." There are also a lot of other great writers, pre-readers, betas, banner makers on there as well, so I hope you all go out and vote for your favorites when the time comes. Here is the link to see if there is anyone else you know on the list (just take out the spaces) fanaticfanficsawards. blogspot. ca/p/ nominees-by-category. html Voting begins on May 31st, so make sure you go and vote.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:** I can't thank you all enough for all the love that you all are giving this story. It blows me away that I can be absent for so long and yet, you guys are there when I upload a new story showing me all kinds of love. I don't know what I did to get such awesome fans like y'all. Thank you again so much.

 **Jasper's POV**

All mornin', all I could do was pace back and forth and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what the fuck was wrong with me, I have never been this anxious? Unease? Impatient? God, I couldn't even figure out what the hell I was feelin'. I couldn't keep my mind settled on anythin', I tried to read, play my guitar and even write but nothin' would hold my interested and that wasn't normal. I wanted to scream and break things but I knew that wouldn't do any good.

It wasn't till noon that I finally felt at ease and calm. I didn't know why till I heard Bella's voice and I realized that I was impatient to hear the voice of my friend. That was odd, I never felt like that before when it came to a friend. I shrugged it off figurin' it was nothin', I listened to Bella's conversation with the family, when she asked about me, I wanted to go and see her, and I knew that no one here would object seein' as how Edward wasn't home. So after waitin' for a bit, I zipped downstairs to see her, I stopped to get her letter first and then went into the livin' room where Bella and Em were.

I stood in the doorway and just watched Bella and Em laughin' and havin' fun and it made me simile because Em was givin' off a different happiness when he was with Bella than when he was with the rest of us, he really did see her as a little sister, someone to protect.

"Hi, Jasper," I was brought of my thoughts by Bella's soft, lovely voice.

"Howdy, Bella. Are you well?" I replied with a tip of my head; you would have thought I was wearin' my cowboy hat with the motion that I just did.

"I'm doing good, just having fun with Em. How are you?" she questioned.

"I'm doin' alright. Mind if I join y'all?" I don't know what made me want to stay with them but I didn't want to leave either.

"Of course, we are just catching up on the scores from yesterday's games."

I pushed off the wall where I was leanin' and strolled into the livin' room. I took a seat on the white chair across from Bella, she smiled at me which I returned and then settled in to watch TV with Bella and Em. Every once in awhile, I would notice Bella looking at me when she thought I wasn't lookin' and I found myself doin' the same thing when she wasn't lookin' either.

"Bells, do you want another soda?" Em asked when a commercial came on.

"Sure, I would love one," she replied.

So Em got up and made his way towards the kitchen and left Bella and I sitting there. Bella watched a commercial or two and then she turned to me and said, "So, Jasper, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, nothin' much. I've been doin' some writin' lately and also readin' but nothin' really exciting. What about you?"

"Just doing my homework and planning on where I want to go to college and also what I want to do. What have you been writing?"

"Songs mostly but I have also been workin' on another book. What are you interested in?"

"Well, I like cooking so maybe going to culinary school or maybe computer graphics. You've wrote a book before?"

"Both of those are good choices. I didn't know that you liked computer graphic. Yes, I've wrote many under a pseudonym of course. Detailing actual things that happen durin' the civil war, seein' as how I have firsthand knowledge."

"Yeah, I do. When I'm not making random banners for things, I like to create my own characters. Yes, I guess you would be the best person to describe what happened during that time. Are the books really popular?"

"They do alright for being in the history section of bookstores. What kind of characters have you created?"

"Well, I've created a whole bunch of just random things, a mythical princess who kicks ass and before I met you guys, vampires that were different from the norm. You'll have to tell me the name of your books so that I can look them up."

"I'll do that, however I have to go now."

"Go? Where?" Bella questions lookin' really confused.

"Edward is about ten miles out and he won't be too happy if he sees me sittin' here with you when nobody's around."

"Oh, alright." Bella seemed to be really saddened by the fact that I had to leave. And to be honest, I was too.

I got up from my chair and made sure no one was around and then went over to her and whispered in her ear, "I've got your letter and I'll have your response ready for you before you leave," I then did a very odd thing and kiss her on the cheek.

Bella nodded and I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. I then left the room without makin' any comments. I saw Em hangin' out in the dinnin' room and said, "Thanks man for lettin' me have some time with her," at a speed too fast for Bella to hear. Em just nodded, handed me a beer and then went to rejoin Bella in the livin' room.

Once, I got to my study. I locked the door, opened the envelope, popped the top on my beer and started to read Bella's letter. That woman had me chucklin' through her letter, I never realized that she had a sense of humor; sure she enjoyed playin' jokes on Em or with him but this was a different kind of humor, more sarcastic; which I loved seeing from her. I had a feelin' that she was goin' to ask a Peter but I wasn't ready to tell her about him yet, it was too early in our new friendship and I didn't want her to know what I did when I was turned. So after rereading her letter again, I decided I would tell her a little about Peter; our times as humans, and leave the rest for a later date.

So, I got out a piece of paper and began to write back to her.

May 27, 2015

Dear Bella,

It was so great gettin' to talk to you just now while Eddie boy wasn't at home, you know that's all thanks to Em right? He encouraged him to go for that hunt and then when he was sure he was gone, he left so that we could have some time together. The others think that Edward's rule about you not being able to be in the same room with me is as stupid as I think it is. So make sure you thank Em the next time that you see him.

I've never realized that you had such a sarcastic sense of humor till I read this letter, I think I like that side of you that most. Yes, Lauren is a toddler and even if she was a nicer person, I personally don't think that I would have talked to her because humans don't really interest me... well expect for you that is, you intrigue me on a level that I have never experienced before, I wonder if that has to do with the fact that you aren't afraid to be around u;, where most humans would go screamin' when that person found out that vampires are real, you just rolled with it and wanted to hang out with us. Your one odd duck Isabella Swan Ha-ha.

Yes ma'am, I'm a born and bred Texas boy, one of those one who would probably have about ten guns around and go shootin' them off when I was drunk were I still human. So, you've heard my accent now, what do you think of it? Were you able to understand me or not? Yes, I do know how to make things out of wood, it's somethin' that took me awhile to figure out how to do again once I became a vampire but after figurin' out my strength and how much to use, I was able to go back to makin' things out of wood. Maybe one day I'll be able to show ya the things that I've made.

My little sister was the light of my life at the time, she was younger than me by three years and I just adored the shit out of her. She had fair skin and hair and the most strikin' blue eyes one could imagine. She was so sweet, everyone loved her and she had a smile that light up the whole room. As soon as she was born I was the one who always wanted to take care of her, get her bottle, change her and always wanted to play with her. Ma, Pa and Peter thought it was funny how attached I was to her but I couldn't help it, she was the love of my young life.

As for Peter, well people would always say how much I looked like a younger version of him. He had dark blond hair and was build like my father, strong like an ox and always willin' to help out his fellow man. He was a great brother, always there to protect me and Eliza. He enjoyed workin' with our father and he was like me in the fact he didn't like what was happenin' durin' the war and wanted to help make a change.

The other stuff about Peter, I'm not ready to tell you about you yet. I will tell you in time but not just yet. I hope that you can understand and please know Bella; I will tell you when I feel the time is right.

And yes, if you want to call me Major Whitlock from now on, you can.

I'm glad that Alice was there for me as well, she helped me out when I needed it the most and I'll always love her for it. We have tried to find out about her life but she can't remember where she was from and we are havin' trouble findin' out anythin' about her human life. We have people still diggin' but it's like she was completely wipe from all known records.

I'm glad that Renee provided for ya and I'm sorry that she didn't provide a more stable life for you. It was nice of you to want to give her that chance of travelin' with Phi. I guess she didn't want you to leave but I had a feelin' that she knew it was the right thing in the end. Charlie seems like a good upstandin' man and I'm glad that you both seem to be gettin' along well.

Well now, on to your questions. As for the first one, I've already told you about that and I still hope that you understand about that.

Answer 2) Well, I kind of already answered that for you. I like to read, write music and books and play my guitar as well as doin' some woodworkin' and I also like to travel..

Now, on to my questions for you

Question 1) What do you like to do in your spare time?

Question 2) Tell me just some random stuff about yourself like favorite color, song, movie, book and that sort of thing.

Ok, that's it for now, talk to you later.

Jasper.

I slipped the letter into the envelope and then headed downstairs to put it in our secret hidin' spot and that's when I noticed the fight that was goin' on downstairs.

Bella's POV

I was happy when Jasper came to it sit with Em and I, we were havin' a good time and I had a feelin' that Em left to get a drink for me so that Jasper and I could have some time to hang out together. I was going to have to thank him for that later. I was having a good time chatting with Jasper and was sad when he said that he had to leave. Stupid Edward and his stupid rules.

When Em entered the living room again, he sat my soda down in front of me and I thanked him for everything, he just nodded and we went back to watching baseball. Ten minutes later, Edward walked in with a look on his face like he own the fucking world. God I wanted to wipe that look off of his face. Hmm, that's odd, I wonder what has gotten in to me lately, and I've never felt this hostile towards Edward before.

"Hello love, is Emmett making you watch sports again?"

"Hello Edward and no he is not making me, I'm enjoying it."

"But, you hate sports," Edward said in a tone as if he was talking to a child.

"Proves what you know aka nothing. For your information I happen to love sports."

"You told me that you didn't love," Edward replied.

"Yeah, well I lied. Get over it."

"What's the matter with you Isabella? What are you so hostile with me?"

"I'm not; I'm just tired of you presuming to know every little thing about me."

I could tell that Edward was trying again with no success to read my mind, I had never been so grateful to find out something like I was on the day that Edward told me that he couldn't read my mind. If he could I would have gone insane or moved back to living with my mom because I didn't like the idea of someone being able to know what I was thinking.

"Why does the living room smell of Jasper? Did he try to go near you love? I'll have to have a talk with him again about the rules."

"The place smells like him because he lives here and so what if he came near me, it's not like he's going to eat me or anything," now, I was really pissed with Edward.

"You don't know that for sure love, his control could slip at any minute." Edward answered in that same voice of talking to a child again.

I sprang out of my chair and got right into Edward's face, "Fuck off Edward! Who died and made you king shit? You don't know what kind of control Jasper has over his blood lust, you are making all this assumptions about him but I would like to clue you in to a little fact, for five days a week, he is trapped in a building with hundreds of humans for eight hours and he has never snapped, so I highly doubt that there is anything different with me."

"Bella, you know what I told you about you using that vulgar language. It's not befitting of a young lady to swear so much. And you think you know about Jasper but you don't, you don't know what's he's done in his past. If you were ever to know, it would shock you to your very core and the rules that I set in place are there to protect you."

"Fuck your rules Edward and fuck on being a respectful young lady. If I want to goddamn swear, I'll do so. And another thing, what Jasper did in his past, whatever it is, is left in the past. I'm sure that you did things to survive when you were a young vampire and if anything that's all that Jasper did as well."

"You think so, well let me tell you. He was sired by Maria, a vampire who..."

"Now you stop right there boy, you have no right to tell Isabella anythin' about me."

I turned my head and saw Jasper standing in the doorframe but he didn't look like Jasper. I mean he did but he had an air to him that was completely different. He stood a little taller and his eyes were almost completely back. I heard Em say; who up till this point and remain completely silent during Edward and my argument, "oh, shit!"

Edward turned to look at Jasper as well and I could tell that he was about to say something but before he could, Jasper had him pressed up against the far wall in the blink of an eye and had his hand squeezing Edward's throat.

"What I did in my past is of no concern of any one unless I deem fit to tell 'em. Now I don't know who in the fuck you think you are runnin' ya mouth to that little miss about what ya don't know about my past and my control. One more word outta ya sorry excuse of a mouth and I'll rip ya head clean off ya shoulders. Do ya understand me boy?" Jasper growled out and it was an harder growl than anything I had ever heard.

Edward was just able to nod his head only a little and Jasper released him. Edward made to punch Jasper but Jasper was able to dodge it and instead I heard what sounded like two boulders crashing together. Edward screamed out and was cradling his hand, huh guess Jasper broke it.

"Boy, you are one dumb fuck. I swear to god," Jasper said.

I giggled then and Jasper turned to look at me, he wink and then strolled out of the room knowing that Edward wasn't going to try anything else.

"You see know Bella why I have those rules set in place? He is unstable and prone to lashing on when one least expects it."

"I would have lashed out at you as well Edward, you were about to tell a story that you don't even have firsthand knowledge of. I'm surprise that you only got out of that with a broken hand from Jasper."

"That wasn't Jasper Bells," Em said cutting Edward off.

"What do you mean Emmy?" I questioned, I knew that there was something off about Jasper but clearly it was him.

"That was The Major that you just witnessed. He is more deadly than Jasper is."

"So Jasper has a split personality?"

"Sort of, from what Jasper has told me, The Major manifested when how he was living his early years as a vampire got tougher but if you want to know anymore, you'll have to ask Jasper. It's his story to tell after all."

"She won't ever be asking him or going near him, so she won't need to worry about it anymore."

I let out a frustrated growl of my own; though admittedly it wasn't as impressive as a vampire's, and said, "I am going home before you make me even more pissed off Edward. Don't follow me and don't come over tonight. You know what; don't come over till I tell you to come."

I then gave Em a quick hug and stormed out of the room. I quickly retrieved my letter and said goodbye to the others who had been noticeably absent while Edward and I were fighting and again when Jasper and Edward were fighting. I hopped in my truck and drove home still mad at Edward and the idiotic things that he was saying. I was also wondering about The Major and if Jasper was ever going to tell me about that side of him.

When I got home, there was still an hour before Charlie and I had to be down at the rez, so instead of going and reading the letter like I so desperately wanted to go, I decide to make a quick potato salad and coleslaw to go with dinner. When they were both done, dad and I headed down to the rez and I tried to put everything that had taken place this afternoon out of my head and just enjoy being with my friends. It wasn't easy but I was able to do it.

That night when we got home, I was too tired to read the letter, so I left the letter in its hiding spot determined to read it tomorrow. I was also going to have to find a new way of leaving the letter for Jasper as I wouldn't be going over to the house for awhile. I then hopped in to the shower and then crawled in to bed. My head was being overrun with images of Jasper as The Major and things that he may or may not have done to others in his time with his Sire. I also wondered what she was like to make Jasper need to manifest another more deadly person to help him deal with the things he was doing.

 **A/n:** So, what do we all think? Did you like getting to see The Major? I wasn't going to introduce him yet but he wanted to come out to play and so I let him. Can't wait to hear your reviews for this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** As always, I own nothing and I don't make any money off of these stories, nor do I claim to always catch ever little spelling or punctuation errors in this story or others that I have done in the past. And y'all are amazing fans and I am blown away by the love that this story is receiving, I'm so glad that y'all love it.

 **A/n #2:** We now have a banner friends, it is with my heartfelt thanks to TheDarkestFallingStars who made the banner for me, it's so pretty and I know y'all can only see part of it but that's ok because if you go to my blog you'll see the whole image.

Bella's POV

The next morning when I woke up, I was still so pissed at Edward that it wasn't even funny. I mean how could someone go and almost tell a secret that wasn't even theirs to tell. It's not like Edward had firsthand knowledge of the hell that Jasper went through, he only read the things in Jasper's mind of what happened but I had a feeling that it wasn't even half of what Jasper endured.

Right this minute, I wish that I was a vampire so that I can bet the hell out of Edward without getting hurt because, Edward should be taught a lesson about being an immature brat who's having a tantrum. I let out a huff and decided to go and get a shower before answering Jasper's letter, so I grabbed my towel, bra and panties and then headed in to the bathroom. While I was in the shower, I thought back on to how Jasper transformed into The Major, he seemed like he could be very deadly; I knew without having to be told that, the Major that I met last night was nothing compared to what he could become, but yet, I still was not scared of him.

" _He was damn sexy that's for fuck sure"_ a little part of my brain said. Where in the hell did that thought come from? _"Oh admit it girl, you know that you think Jasper is sexy with his southern twang and those tight fitting jeans."_ that same part of my brain said. No, I don't have those thoughts, I'm with Edward, who yes it being an unbelievable baby right now, but still I am with him. _"Oh, Edward Smedward. You can try to pretend all you want that you don't find Jasper a sex god all you want but remember I am your brain so I have firsthand knowledge about what we think about."_ Oh shut up! Fuck, now I was fighting with myself, what in the hell is wrong with me?

I shook my head and then finished up my shower, upon entering my room, I looked to my window and let out a scream,

"Bells, you alright?" I heard Charlie holler from downstairs.

"I'm fine, just hit my toe on my door frame," I called back.

I heard dad chuckle and then I closed my door and looked to my window again and said, "Sure, just give me a bloody heart attack, I don't mind."

Jasper just chuckled and said, "My apologies ma'am,"

" _Damn son, that was sexy as fuck and did you see that little smirk at the end Bells? Mark me down as scared and horny."_

Would you shut the fuck up brain, god. Jasper is probably wondering why in the hell I'm throwing lust his way.

" _Why don't we show him?"_

"Its fine Jasper, you just scared me, that's all." I said in reply to Jasper planning on ignoring my stupid brain.

"Well, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to come by and tell you how sorry I am for you having to witness The Major coming out." he said with downcast eyes.

Completely forgetting that I was only in a towel, bra and panties, I walked over to Jasper and laid my hand on his cheek and said, "You have nothing to be sorry about, if anything Edward should be the one to apologize to all of us, you most of all. He had no right to try and tell your story when it's yours to tell and not his."

Jasper leaned into my touch and just stayed there for a few minutes and then said, "Thank you Bella for always being this amazing understanding person. I don't know how we got so lucky to have someone like you in our lives."

"I'm the lucky one; I got to meet some amazing friends when I moved here. At first I didn't think that I would like it here but once I met all of you, I knew that I had made the right decision."

Jasper chose that moment to look up into my eyes and I got lost in them. Sure they were golden like Edward's but these eyes were completely different and so easy to get lost in. They held all of his feelings and tell just look so soulful as well as looking like they've seen things that no person should ever have to see.

" _If I had my way girl, we would never stop looking into his eyes. Damn, I could stay here forever staring at him."_

For this once, I wasn't going to say anything to my brain because if I was being completely honest, my brain was right, I didn't want to stop looking in Jasper's eyes. And it seemed as if Jasper was feeling the same way but sadly, my father had chose that moment to break whatever spell was over Jasper and I, by asking if I was coming down for breakfast. I told him that I was coming and looked back to Jasper, who had a smile on his face.

"Well, I guess I better go. Don't want to keep the Chief waiting any longer than he needs to, plus you need to get dressed."

I looked at him confused and then looked down at myself and let out a little gasp when I realized I had been standing in front of Jasper for I don't know how long in a towel, bra and panties.

"Don't worry Bella, your dignity is still in tack," Jasper said with a laugh.

I laughed with him and then said, "I don't have your letter ready yet, I'll get it to you tomorrow somehow."

"Why don't you drop it in my locker?"

"Ok, that might work." I said with a smile.

"Till tomorrow then," Jasper replied.

"Till tomorrow."

Jasper gave me one last smile and then hopped out of my window. My hand which had been on his cheek all through our staring contest, drop uselessly to my side and I noticed how empty it felt now that it was no longer resting upon Jasper's cheek. I shook my head and then quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

After breakfast, I decided to head to Port Angeles to pick up some things that I was running low on; school supplies wise. I had asked dad if he wanted anything and he asked me if I could pick up some new fishing line for him, I told that it wouldn't be a problem and took off. I got to Port Angeles before noon; I headed to the sporting store first and picked up dad's fishing line. Then from there I went to the stationery shop and picked up some more pens, pencils and paper. I also decided to look for some nicer paper to write my letters to Jasper on, I didn't want anything to girlie and I didn't want plain old paper anymore. So, I looked at all the paper and passed on half a dozen or so and then came to one that I loved and I knew that Jasper would love as well. It was horses running wild, it was great.

I picked up two packages of the paper and then went to pay for my purchases. I then decided to grab a bite, so I went to a cute little bistro and order a salad and sandwich, because it was a nice day, I decided to sit on the patio and enjoy the nice breeze. I wanted to get started on Jasper's letter but I didn't have his with me, so once I finished eating, I went to the bookstore, browsed in there for an hour, picked up a few new books and then went back to my truck and headed home.

Once, I got home, I gave dad this fishing line and then went up to my room, I threw my purchases on the bed and opened up the paper, got Jasper's letter and sat down to read it and began my letter to Jasper after that, I'll work on my homework.

May 28, 2015

Dear Jasper,

I had a really good time talking to you yesterday and again today and we need to do it again sometime soon. I did thank Em before idiot Edward came home; I had a feeling that was why he left us, so that we can finally get some time to hang out. I know I don't have to do this but I want to tell you how sorry that I am for the way that Edward was acting towards you yesterday, he had no right to do what he did and I'm glad that you were there to stop him otherwise I would have done it and ended up hurting myself; fragile human after all ha-ha.

Yep, I have a great sarcastic sense of humor and sometimes it comes out even when I don't want to be sarcastic ha-ha and yes I am an odd one but that's what makes me special. *winks* I can't wait to see what you can make, maybe you can make something for me one day. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* ha-ha.

Ok, this is going to sound really creepy but the exact way that you described your sister is how I saw her in a dream that I had. I wasn't able to see her face but I did imagine her to have the fair skin and hair that you said she had. She sounds wonderful and I'm sorry that you never got to see her grow into a fine young woman. I also had a feeling that Peter looked like you as well, that is so creepy that I thought about that and then you go and confirm it. How is that possible? You know what; maybe it's just a coincidence and nothing more.

I am eager to hear more about Peter and I know that in time, when you are ready, you will tell me all about the man who I'm assuming you looked up to since you were a young boy. Thank you for giving me the permission to call you Major Whitlock when I want to.

I wonder why someone would want to completely wipe another person from all known records. Obviously Alice had family and I wonder what was so scandalous that made them want to agree to wipe her from memory. I hope that one day you are able to find a thread of information about Alice's life.

Yeah, Renee and Charlie have both have raised me in different ways but I would say in my opinion that they both did a really good job on helping to shape the woman that I am today. I'm glad that I was able to make both of my parents, one with getting to travel which she enjoys and the other having me to come and live with him.

Ok, guess it's time to answer my questions now,

Answer 1) Well, I like to read as well, and I like to watch sports. I also like to listen to music, go for walks. I'm kinda boring actually; I never really found the appeal of going out clubbing every Friday night and drinking till you can't walk. I mean yeah, it's fun to do that once in awhile but not every single week.

Answer 2) My favorite color: blue, my favorite song: well that's a hard one as I love a lot of different music but if I have to pick one, I would say, oh god, this is tough. You know what screw it, I'm going to give you my top five faves, 1) Maroon 5- This Love, 2) 30 Seconds To Mars- The Kill (Bury Me), 3)Adam Lambert- If I had You, 4) Bush- Man on the run, 5) Fall Out Boy- My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up.) My favorite book would be anything Sherlock Holmes. My favorite painter would have to be Van Gogh, and my favorite writer is William Shakespeare... wait, now, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle... no wait, Edgar Allen Poe... no wait, ah hell I can never pick just one.

Okay, on to your questions.

Question 1) I want to know about your randomness, stuff that I just answered.

Question 2) If you never became a vampire, what do you think you would have done when you got back from the war?

Well I think I'm going to sign off for now as I've got some homework to finish. I'll drop this in your locker tomorrow. See you then.

Bella.

I looked over the letter again to make sure that I had answered all of Jasper's questions and then I folded it and popped it into an envelope and sealed it. After putting Jasper letter to me away, I went to finish my homework and then went to hang out with Charlie for the rest of the night.

~xx~

The next day once I got to school, I found Jasper's locker pretty easy and made sure that no one was around and then I slipped the letter into his locker and then went off for my first period class.

"Good morning love," Edward said sitting down beside me while putting his arm across my shoulders.

I shrugged him off and said, "I'm still mad at you Edward and I don't want you to touch me or call me love till I tell you that I am no longer mad at you,"

"I don't know how you can still be mad at me Isabella," Edward replied.

"Are you serious Edward? How stupid are you? You did something that you should have and truth be told, I'm surprise that Jasper didn't kill you over how much of a toddler you acted on Saturday." I whispered.

Edward didn't reply but the next thing I knew, he was switching seats with Rosalie.

"You have every right to still be mad at him Bella, in fact all of us are mad at him for the tantrum he threw on Saturday," Rose whispered to me.

I just nodded and we went back to pay attention to what was being taught. Edward was brooding for the rest of the day and I didn't care, at lunch Jasper told me that he got my letter and he would have mine ready for tomorrow. I nodded and went to sit with Angela and Jessica. I could tell that both of the girls wanted to ask why I wasn't sitting with the Cullens but they didn't and I was glad for that.

At the end of the day I said goodbye to everyone except for Edward and headed home, I started dinner and did my homework while it was cooking. When dad got home, he asked me why I wasn't with the Cullens and when I told him that I had a fight with Edward, he was more than a little happy about it. I just shook my head and then went back to finishing off dinner. After dinner, Jake called and asked I wanted to come over and hang with them for awhile and I agreed seeing as how I didn't have anything else to do. Jake asked if dad wanted to come and he said he did, so we headed down to the rez and spent a couple of hours there having fun.

When we got home, I half expected to see Edward sitting in my room whining about how unsafe it was for me to be on the rez but he wasn't and I was glad for that. I was in no mood for another fight with him. I then got ready for bed and read till I was falling asleep.

 **A/n:** So, I hope that you all liked this chapter, sorry for it taking awhile to get out, had a busy weekend and then got sucked into a great Fanfic that I was reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:** As always I own nothing and I don't make money off of this. All known characters belong to Stephanie; I just enjoy playing in her world and making Jasper mine. This chapter as all the rest are only beta by me so I am going to miss things; deal with it. Also, y'all are still amazing, so thanks for sticking around.

JPOV

I really could not tell you what possessed me to go to Bella's house yesterday mornin', I was just thinkin' about her and the next thing I knew, I was racin' through the forest and hoppin' through her window in a manner of minutes. As soon as I got through her window, I heard the shower shuttin' off and Bella in the bathroom hummin', I was thinkin' about leavin' and was almost out the window when Bella entered and she looked so temptin'. She was wrapped in a big, white, soft lookin' towel but I could also see the straps of her bra peakin' out so I knew that she wasn't fully naked under the towel.

I had really frightened her when she looked up and seen me standin' there with one leg out the window but I could also feel some lust comin' off of her; that was odd, I could only assume she was thinkin' of Edward and I shuddered internally. I wanted Bella to know that I was sorry for lettin' her see The Major, but Miss. Bella wasn't havin' any of that, she strolled right over to me, laid her hand on my cheek and told me that I had nothin' to be sorry about and that it was all Edward's fault; couldn't disagree with her there.

Her hand was so warm and my cheek felt less cold; if that was possible, while her hand was resting there. I was pleased to hear that she thought she made the right decision on comin' and stayin' in Forks when she met us, I wonder what my life would have been had like had this beautiful human girl who seemed to have no fear of the supernatural whatsoever, never entered it and again I shuddered because that was not somethin' that I wanted to think about.

When I looked up into her eyes, I got lost in her warm chocolate pools, this woman was stunnin' and Edward was too stupid to see what an amazin' woman he had here. Sure I only knew her a little bit from the letters but I still felt as if I knew her more than Fuckward. I cursed internally when Chief Swan picked that moment to ask Bella if she was comin' down for breakfast, I wanted to stay in this position; ok well maybe a more comfortable position for Miss. Bella, for the rest of my existence but it wasn't too be. I bid her a farewell after tellin' her how to get my letter to me and then leaped out of the window.

It was the damndest thing but after leavin' Bella, I could feel sadness comin' from her and I also felt it as well, I wanted to turn around and go back to her but I didn't. I knew that Edward would be pissed if he had found out how close that I had been to Bella; not that I cared one way or another and I wonder if Bella would care either because as of late I had been noticin' different emotions comin' from Bella whenever she was in the company of Douchward. I spent the rest of my day wonderin' what Bella was up to all the while keepin' my mental block up so that Shitward couldn't hear my thoughts.

It was around dusk when my phone rang, I checked the caller id and then sped out of the house and made sure that I was far enough away before answerin' it.

"Hello, Brother," I said.

" _Hey, shithead. How are ya?"_ Peter answered.

"I'm alright, how are you and Char?"

" _We're both good, plannin' on comin' up to visit y'all in a month."_

"Good, I can't wait to see my beautiful sister-in-law and ya sorry ass,"

" _Language, brother,"_ Peter said teasingly, no matter how old we were goin' to become, I knew that asshole was always goin' to remind me that I was the younger brother; even if I was the most feared vampire in our race.

"Fuck you!" I growled.

" _No thanks, I got Char for that."_

I growled at him and that just made him chuckle, and then he said, _"So, what has my baby brother been up to lately?"_

"Well, you remember that human girl that I was tellin' ya about? Well she and I have found a way around Fuckward's rule so that we can get to know each other."

" _It's about goddamn time brother, I knew from the first time I came around and saw her that y'all would get along great. What made ya finally pull ya head outta ya ass and stop listenin' to Stupidward?"_

"I don't know, Bella and I were just sittin' together one day and she had mentioned that she was tired of his rules and wanted to get to know me and so I suggested that we start writin' letters to each other and we have been doin' it ever sense."

" _I bet Eddie isn't too happy about that,"_

"Well he doesn't know at this point and somethin' tells me that even if he did know, Bella wouldn't give a shit because as of late, I've notice her emotions change towards him,"

" _Well, it's about goddamn time," Peter_ mumbled.

"What was that?" I questioned.

" _Oh nothin' was just thinkin' about somethin'."_

"Alright. So anythin' to report?"

" _Nothin' Major. Just say hi to Alice and Em. Can't wait to meet Miss. Bella."_

"Alright brother, see you in a month. I'll pass along ya message. Say hi to Char for me. And we'll figure out a way for y'all to meet Bella."

" _Sounds good, see ya then."_

"See ya."

When the call disconnected, I didn't want to head home yet, so I decided to go for a hunt and then just sit out under the stars for the rest of the night.

~xx~

I couldn't wait to get to school and see Bella again, I knew that I had just seen her but I needed to see her again. After seein' her truck comin' in, I had a feelin' that she was goin' to go to my locker first and so, I zipped into the school without her knowin' and waiting in a spot where she couldn't see me so that I could get her letter right away. Once she had dropped the letter in and left my locker, I gave it a few minutes and then went to retrieve it. I put up my block so that Edward couldn't gain access and then slit open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper that was inside. I chuckled when I saw the new paper that Bella was writin' on, wild horses runnin' free, how I loved it. 

I then quickly read through the letter and was shocked to learn that Bella had a dream about what my siblings looked like even before I told her. How was that possible? No one had ever guess what they looked like right let alone care to nor has anyone ever had a dream about them, not even Alice was able to know what my sister looked like, of course she knew Peter but that's only because they had met each other. I wanted to know how Bella was able to dream about them but who was I going to ask. I could ask Peter or maybe Alice would have an answer. Or perhaps Carlisle could help me out.

Just then the bell rang and after puttin' Bella's letter in my wallet, I made my way towards first period class. I couldn't wait to see Bella at lunch. Damn, why couldn't we have classes together?

~xx~

At the end of the day, I headed home with the others and as soon as I got home, I headed back out again because I was going to talk to Carlisle, he was almost as old as I was plus he had knowledge of the Volturi so I figured that he would be the best person to ask about Bella's dream. I made it to the hospital in no time and after findin' out from a cute nurse that Carlisle was in his office, I head to it and knocked on the door.

"Come in Jasper," Carlisle called and I opened the door and walked in. "Please, have a seat."

I did as I was told and then said, "How are you Carlisle?"

"Very well thank you, how are you?"

"I'm alright, I just have a question."

"Well ask away my dear boy."

"As I'm sure you know; or maybe you don't, but Bella and I have been correspondin' through letters to get to know each other, "

"Yes we did know, Alice had informed us all expect for Edward obviously." Carlisle replied with a nod.

"Ok, good. Well the question I have is, have you ever heard of someone bein' able to have a dream about what a person looked like from one's past? I know that Alice can see what a person looks like in the future but, well you see I had told Bella in one of my earlier letters about Eliza and Peter but I didn't tell her what they look liked and upon readin' today's letter, she had informed me that she had a dream about what they looked like even before I told her."

Carlisle sat in thought for a few moments and then replied, "It is very rare but I have heard of some vampires being able to see into the past. Their gift much like Alice is very subjective but they are able to pick out certain details about someone or something. Perhaps along with Bella being a shield, she can also see the past."

"Bella's a shield?" I questioned.

"Oh, yes. That's why Edward can't read her thoughts because she is blocking him. Once he informed me that he can't read her, I did some digging and that's what I found out."

"But if Bella is a shield, shouldn't Alice and I be kept out as well?"

"Oh no, once she found out Edward could read people's thoughts. Her shield came into effect and she doesn't even know that she is only blocking Edward."

"Smart girl," I commented.

"Yes, she is very smart." Carlisle agreed with a nod.

"So you are in belief that she is a shield and is able to see things from the past?"

"Yes, I believe that if she ever gets turned, that she will be a powerful vampire. Much like you are."

"Do you think that I should inform her?"

"That's entirely up to you son, perhaps you should consult with Alice on that matter."

"Alright, thanks. I think I will."

"Good, good. Now, was there anything else that you wanted to discuss? I don't mean to be rude but I need to see a patient soon."

"No, just that Peter and Charlotte will be here in a month."

"It will be good to see them again. Have you told Bella about them yet?"

"No but clearly I need to and soon. I just need to find the right way to tell her."

"I don't think there is a right way son, just tell her and I'm sure that everything will go alright. Maybe you can find a way to tell her in person instead of through a letter."

"Well I would like very much to tell her in person. I'll see what I can do and when I can do it."

Carlisle nodded again and I knew that my time was up, so I stood shook his hand and told him that I would see him at home. I decided to swing by Bella's at the last minute but saw that she wasn't at home, I was a little upset that she wasn't but there was nothin' I could do about it, so I just headed home.

Alice cornered me before I could step through the door and said, "She'll take the news well and you can tell her about Maria and Peter this weekend. Rose wants to go shopping with me and Esme is coming and the men are going to hunt. So, you can stay home with Bella and tell her everything and Edward won't have a clue."

I nodded and said thanks and then went up to my room so that I could answer Bella's letter.

May 29, 2015

Dear Bella,

Thank you for wantin' to apologize for Shitward's behaviour but it's not really necessary. Edward has never trusted me since I joined the family and he never will nor will he ever give me a sincere apology. He is in the belief that I had a choice when it came to my early vampiric life; believe me, I didn't. So I've learned to block him out as much as I can. I'm also glad that I was able to stop you from hurtin' ya self. I could tell that you were ready to punch him before The Major took over and in all honesty, I was surprised that The Major didn't kill him. I know that you probably don't want to hear that but it's the truth.

Of course I'll show you what I make and you'll just have to wait and see if I make ya somethin' *winks.* Ha-ha.

Darlin' are you sure that you pictured my sister and brother the way that I described them to ya? The reason that I ask is because no one has ever done that before. It's kinda freaked me out when I read that part of your letter and saw that. I think I may know how you were able to do that and if you are free this weekend, I would like to tell ya as well as tell ya about my past. You don't have to worry about the others because they will all be out of the house and I think that me tellin' ya about myself is better done in person that in a letter.

We don't know why someone would want to completely wipe out Alice, it's really sad actually. We are hopeful that we'll find something, some day.

Ya know darlin' that a lot of your favorite things are my favorite things? I think Poe and Shakespeare are masters at their craft as is Doyle. I love reading Sherlock Holmes books, they are so intriguin'. I love how Sherlock's mind works. Van Gogh was also a master, what do you think of Monet? Also, I don't think that you are borin' darlin'. You just like the simple life like me.

Now, on to my questions.

Answer 1) Well, favorite color would have to be red. I have too many favorite songs to pick just five like you did but I will say that I enjoy Maroon 5 and 30 Seconds to Mars as well. I also enjoy a lot of country music, rock, and jazz, classical. See, I'm all over the map. And don't even try to get me to pick one favorite author because I can't either.

Answer 2) well, if I didn't get turned. I think that I would have stayed with the army for as long as I could and then when I was ready to retire, I would probably still be doin' somethin' in the army like recruitin' or somethin' like that.

Let's see, what shall your questions be?

Question 1) If you could be anything in the whole world; and don't say vampire, what would you be?

Question 2) if you could live in any time period which would you chose?

Alright, that's it for now Bella, I'll drop this off in your locker in the mornin' and see ya at lunch.

Jasper.

Once I was done with the letter, I worked on the homework that was due for the next day and wondered if Bella could really see into the past, could that mean that maybe she could give us some insight into Alice? It was possible, guess we'll just have to wait and see.

 **A/n:** So what do we all think? Did you enjoy it? Pick up on anything that can be used in future chapters? The next chapter we are going to jump to the weekend and get to finding out about Peter, Jasper's past and Bella's other gift.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n:** As always, I own nothing and I make no money off of my fanfics; though one day I hope to make money off of my original stuff. All known characters belong to Stephanie; I just play in her world and make Jasper swoonworthy. You guys rock by the way, this story is now over a 100 reviews and we are only 6 chapters (posted) in. I can't thank you all enough for the love that you have given this story.

 **A/n #2:** Sorry for the delay in posting but I had a busy weekend and I graduated from college on Monday, YAY! so I'm just now getting a chance to write this chapter out. Hope y'all can understand.

The Weekend-Saturday

JPOV

It was finally time for me to tell Bella about my past and I was nervous as hell. Alice told me that everythin' was goin' to be alright but I still didn't believe her. Edward was being his usual suspicious self, made even worse when I said I wasn't goin' to go huntin' with them. I told him to fuck off and I would do what I wanted because there was no way in hell that I was goin' huntin' with him again anytime soon. The family had all left and now I was just waitin' on Bella to get here.

I had begun pacin' when I hear Bella's old truck wheezing up the driveway, I went out to wait for her on the porch. Her truck pulled to a stop and when she hopped out, she gave me a warm smile which I returned and when she got closer to me she said, "Can I give you a hug? It feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Of course ya can darlin'," I replied while holdin' out my arms.

She stepped in to the hug and after wrappin' her in my arms, I felt much more calm and I instantly had the feelin' that everythin' was goin' to be alright. We embraced for a few minutes and then when we separated, Bella said, "So, are you really sure that you are ready to talk about your past with me?"

"No, I'm not but I'm goin' to tell you anyways because ya deserve the whole truth." I answered.

Bella just nodded and without sayin' anythin', we moved into the house and I led Bella to the livin' room and stopped to face her, "Do you want to sit here or in my office?" I asked.

"Wherever you think you'll be more comfortable."

I thought for a moment and then decided to lead her to my office. I was always more confronted surrounded by my belongings. I noticed that Bella was really calm, there was a hint of curiosity under her calmness but those were the only two emotions that she felt. When we entered my office, Bella looked around and then looked back at me and said, "This is exactly how I would picture your office."

I had a laugh and realized that yes; my office does fit my personality very well. The walls were all done in a dark wood, and one of those walls there was a framed flag from my time in the civil war; not the exact flag but I pretty damn good replica and there was also my old civil war uniform in a glass case hung on a mannequin; that was real, it was a gift from Alice and Peter one Christmas, I didn't know how they found it seein' as Maria told me that everythin' of my human life, she destroyed. Peter and Alice even got my sword.

On another wall was a floor to ceilin' bookcase that was stuff to the breakin' point with books on various topics. I had a leather sofa and chair and my desk was a clawfoot desk that was also done in a dark wood and was scattered right now with papers; homework and new book ideas, as well as pens and pencils. I also had a fireplace; well every room in the house had one, and there was also a window seat under my big bay windows.

"It's a really great room Jasper," Bella said bringin' my attention back to her.

"Thank ya kindly ma'am," I said with a smile.

Bella giggled and then went to take a seat on the chair, "I'm ready whenever you are Jasper," she stated.

I nodded and asked, "Is there anythin' I can get you before we begin?"

"No, I'm good thank you." she replied.

I nodded again, I was back to bein' nervous, I looked in Bella's eyes and saw understandin', warmth, acceptance and calm. I took a deep breath, sat on the sofa and began my tail,

"Well, you already know most of my tale through our letters, so I'll just get right to that day. I had just been made Major a few days prior to my change; I was put in charge of helpin' to evacuate all the women and children from a small town outside of Galveston. There were some women who refused to leave and we had to force them out, I was doin' another check of the town when I came upon three beautiful woman, I figured that they were stragglers and rode closer to them, they stopped and I slipped off my horse Thunder and asked them if they needed help. The one in the middle was on me in a heartbeat and my last thought was of my mother and how heartbroken she was goin' to be when she found out I had died.

I woke up three days later completely confused as to where I was because I had felt sure I was dead. I could tell that I was in a barn but that's all I knew until she walked in. She told me that her name was Maria and that she had turned me into a vampire to help her win the war that was bein' fought in secret durin' the human war. I was confused because I couldn't understand what she was talkin' about and I also wondered why I was feelin' pleasure, anger, intrigue and other emotions that I couldn't put a name to because they were flickin' by too fast.

The part of bein' a vampire completely flew over my head, my only worry was why my throat was burnin' so much and also where in the hell I was. One of the other women; who I would come to learn was named Lucy, who was with Maria on the day I thought I had died, come in draggin' a body. I felt fear comin' off this man and I could also hear his heart beatin' erratically and smelled that he had pissed himself. Lucy flung the body at me and I attacked even before I was fully aware of what I was doing. The man was drained completely dried of his blood in two heartbeats and I was left wantin' more.

Maria kept bringin' me bodies till I was fully stated and then my trainin' began. Day and night Maria had me learnin' how to fight vampires. It wasn't easy because she would never let up, I couldn't get physically tired anymore but I could get emotionally tired but Maria didn't give a damn, she kept me fightin,' I kept gettin' bites and my limbs kept gettin' taken off and to have them reattached hurt like a motherfucker; when we need to reattach limbs we need to use venom and that shit burns. Finally after months of trainin' I was finally able to fight back to the point where I almost took Maria's head off in one of our battles.

Maria was finally satisfied with me and my abilities because on top of being a damn good fighter, I was also an empath, I could feel every person I came in contact with, emotions and change them also and Maria enjoyed that greatly. I became her second in command and we ruled over the states of Texas, Tennessee, Alabama as well as Mexico. Every vampire feared me and a lot of the times when they saw me in battle, they just gave up fightin' and said that they would either join Maria's army or just wanted to be killed straight out.

Five years after I "joined" Maria's army, we realized that Lucy and Nettie were tryin' to work against Maria and I took care of them quickly. It just became Maria and I runnin' the show and controllin' a hundred small armies. It was a year after we got rid of Lucy and Nettie that I got the biggest shock of my vampiric life.

I was sent out to find some new recruits in South Carolina, I was followin' a man who I could tell would make a great addition to my army, I cornered him in an alleyway and quickly had him pushed up against the wall and that's when I realized who I had clutched under my fist, it was my brother Peter. I was so shocked that I let him go instantly and back away because there was no way that he could be here and be a vampire nonetheless.

Well, well shithead, looks like we'll be together forever, Peter had said to me and just like that, I knew that it really was him and not some delusion that my brain had cooked up. I told him everythin' that had happened to me since I was deployed and he promised that he would come back with me and help me out. So, Peter and I went back to camp and for the next ten years we worked together and slowly we took down Maria and all her armies.

Peter had met his mate Charlotte around year six and we became a dynamic trio. For fifteen years I had been under Maria's thumb and it only took twenty minutes tops to destroy her and everything that she had worked for. I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched her body burn and the purple smoke curl into the air. Peter, Char and I spent three years together after we killed Maria but I was even more depressed than I had been in a long time. The emotions of the victims I was drinkin' from was gettin' to me. So I parted ways from them and wandered on my own tryin' to kill only when I desperately needed it.

In 1948 I met Alice in a diner in Philadelphia, she was in there waitin' on me and told me all about herself, her gift and how she knew I was comin' and that in fifty years, she would help me to find my true mate; I'm still waitin' on that to happen to be honest. Alice told me about a coven of vampires who portrayed themselves as a family who fed from animals and she believed that, I would benefit from tryin' their way of life.

And so we went to find the Cullens and we've been with them ever since. Everyone expect for Edward was acceptin' of me and my past. Edward has always hated me for what I did and there were times where I thought about leavin' but Alice always told me that Edward wasn't worth leavin' and goin' back to eatin' humans and so I stayed. And then you came along, the only human that I have ever met in my long life who was acceptin' of all of us and now I can only hope that you'll still be expectin' of me."

I finished speakin' and just sat there. Bella didn't say anythin' at first and I noticed that there were dried tear tracks on her cheeks, I wondered how I didn't notice her cryin' and I wondered if those tears were because she was scared of me or ashamed of me. She slipped out of the chair and came to kneel in front of me, she grasped my hands and looked up into my eyes and said, "Jasper, I am so sorry for what you had to go through."

I was shocked at first and checked her emotions and found that she was tellin' the truth, she really was saddened for what I had to go through. I placed a kiss on her hands and said, "Sweet and carin' Bella. What a wonderful woman you are. I don't know lucky we were to have you come into our lives."

She smiled and continued talkin,' "I have a feeling thought that you haven't told me everything and that's ok because I understand that some of what you had done must be really traumatic for you still and just know that if you ever do want to tell me what you are holding back, I'll be here to listen."

"Thank you for understandin' Bella."

She nodded and said, "You're welcome Jasper. So, Peter is still alive?"

"Yes he is, seems like I'll never be able to get rid of that shit head and that's ok because I really don't want to be rid of him. He's actually comin' for a visit next month."

"I'm glad that you have him Jasper, can I meet him when he comes?"

"Of course, it's the whole reason that I've chosen now to tell you because I don't want you to be bombarded when he does arrive."

"So, what is Peter like? I don't mean appearance wise, I mean as a person."

"Well, he kinda has a sense of humor similar to that of Emmett; that's why he gets on so well with him, he is fiercely protective of me and Char, hates Edward, likes Alice and tolerates Rosalie. He really doesn't understand why we chose to drink from animals but he doesn't question it because he knows that it's helping me and that's all that matters to him. Oh, and I'm sure he's goin' to love you."

"He sounds like a great guy. Does he have a gift?"

"He really is a great guy and I honestly couldn't ask for a better brother. Well, he says that it's not a gift but we all think that it is he just knows shit."

"What do you mean by that?" Bella asked confused.

"It's kind of hard to explain really but there is stuff that he shouldn't know but he does know it. " I could tell that Bella was still confused and so I tried a different way of explain Peter's gift. "I know that you are still confused Bella, so let me try again. You know how when a person makes a decision, Alice gets a vision of what's to come?" At her nod, I continued, "well in Peter's case, he already knows what's goin' to happen somewhat. Say for example, you were goin' to I don't know, go to Texas University, once you make that decision, Alice will see what your University experience will be like but Peter will know before you make that decision. Does that make sense?"

"To be honest, not really," Bella answered.

"Like I said, it's really hard to explain, you'll just have to wait and see Peter's gift in action."

Bella nodded and I made the decision that I wasn't going to go into her havin' the possibility to see into the past. That topic of conversation could wait for tomorrow.

 **A/n:** So, I know that this is short and you all are probably wanting to know about Bella's possible past gift as well as if she is going to dumb Edward or not but you'll have to wait for the next update for that. I wanted to make sure that I had something posted for y'all because you have been waiting awhile for it.

The pictures of Jasper's sword, desk, flag and uniform will be up on my blog; link in my profile, for you to check out. The uniform is not the same one that Jackson wore in the movie but according to the info I got off Google it is a Major's uniform from Jasper's time.

Also, many thank to Jasper'sGoddessOfWar for making another banner for Letters, it's really pretty and it can also be found on my blog under the same posting as Jasper's things.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n:** I own nothing and I make no money off of these stories; however I hope to be able to on my original work someday soon. All characters belong to Meyers; I just play in her world and make the Major a badass. As always, I am humbled by the responses that y'all give to me on this story, so thank you very much.

JPOV

Sunday dawned bright and early and with it brought an image that I wish I could enjoy everyday till take my last breath as a vampire, _**"Well if you claim her right now Jasper, we could have that but no, you have to be all noble and let her make the decisions. Ya know Soldier, in the days of the prehistoric people, the men just knocked the woman out and dragged them off to their caves and all others know she was his,"**_ Would you shut up Major! I am not some animal, I will not take her till she is ready. I was brought out of my internal battle when I heard a pot hit the ground, I looked at Bella; who had yet to realize I had walked into the kitchen, she cursed and bent to revive the pot, _**"What is it that kids these days say Jasper? Oh that's right dat ass"**_ Oh my god Major, fuck off!

Of course Major was right, Bella did have a nice ass and the shorts she had worn last night had risen up a bit to expose more of her creamy skin. I shook my head to stop the venom drool from escapin' my mouth and I went back to watchin' Bella cook. Esme had made sure to keep the kitchen stocked for Bella knownin' that she would be spendin' the night. We had made Alice phone Charlie and ask if it was alright if Bella spent the night, he was hesitant for a bit but consented when he learned that ShitForBrainsWard wouldn't be home. _**"ShitForBrainsWard, I like that one Soldier,"**_ the Major had said and I nodded; which I bet had looked really weird.

I cleared my throat to let Bella know I was there, she jumped a little which in turn made her hit the spatula and send some batter falling to the floor with a splat. She spun around and I had to hold in the chuckle at the look of "deer in the headlights" look Bella was givin' off.

"Sorry, darlin,' didn't mean ta scare ya," I said.

"It's alright Jasper, you just startled me is all." She replied and then moved to get a cloth to wipe up her mess, I zipped to her side and told her to let me do that before she went and burnt somethin'. She agreed and I had the mess cleaned up in a Bella heartbeat.

I quickly rinsed out the cloth and left it on the side of the sink while Bella finished makin' her breakfast. It looked so good and I was bummed out in the first time in a long ass time that I couldn't eat the food with her. Bella plated her breakfast which consisted of bacon, waffles, two eggs and a hashbrown; everythin' I used to like as a human.

"Jasper?" Bella asked havin' just sat down at the table.

"Yeah darlin'?" I asked sittin' next to her.

"I know that you can't eat but why is that?"

"Well our venom had changed us when goin' through the transformation. Stoppin' the blood flow, the heart and all the other internal organs. As you know, food provides oxygen; which we don't need anymore, and so it began that food would turn to ash and our bodies would reject it knowin' that what we truly need is blood."

"But, how does your body know that you need blood to survive?" she questioned next.

"Good question darlin,' I guess our bodies just adapts. I know it doesn't really answer ya question but it's sorta like how our bodies know that we need food as humans to survive and air to breath."

Bella nodded and finished off her breakfast, I took her plate and then went to go and do the dishes. Bella protested at first but I just waved her off and told her to go and relax that it wouldn't take me long at all to get them done up. Bella sighed and nodded knowin' that she wouldn't win against me, she left the kitchen and I heard her go upstairs, shuffle around for a bit and then I heard the water turn on in the bathroom. _**"Can we go and join her Jasper?"**_ the Major asked and I growled out my no and tried to focus on the task at hand and not what Bella was doin' up there.

By the time Bella was done her shower, I had the kitchen back to the state it was before Bella started cookin.' I took a seat in the livin' room and flipped on the flat screen and "surfed" through the channels until I found somethin' mildly interestin'. Bella came down not long after and sat opposite me. She was fine for awhile but I could tell that she was dyin' to start our talks again; I had told her last night that there was more that I wanted to tell her.

"Bella, ya know I can fill ya right? If you want to continue our talk, just say so."

"Right, sorry Jazz." she replied while nibblin' on her lower lip.

" _ **That little minx isn't helpin' Soldier,"**_ the Major growled. I know, I said to him tryin' not to let myself get hard again at that sight.

"So, Jasper, you said that there was more that you wanted to tell me," Bella said leadin' the conversation.

"Yes there is, first Carlisle and I believe that we have figured out why Edward can't read your mind."

"Well, that's interesting. Why is it?"

"We believe that you are a very powerful shield."

"What does that mean?"

"Well it means that when you become one of us, you'll be able to not only continue to stop Shit... I mean Edward from readin' ya mine but any other mind reader that you come in contact with but also if Carlisle is right, you'll be able to project your shield out to cover others in case we are ever attacked."

"Wow, so you mean that when I'm turned; which I have a feelin' won't be by Shitward as you were going to call him, then I'm going to be a very powerful vampire."

"Yes, especially if the next part of what I'm goin' ta tell ya comes true."

"And what's that?"

"Well, it is very rare and Carlisle has only heard about it once or twice, but when I told him how you were able to clearly picture my Eliza and Peter even before I told you about them, he said that you might also have the gift of seein' the past."

"Wait, a vampire can have two gifts? Wow, I can see the past? I wonder if I would be able to help Alice then. Huh, I wonder why I can't see Edward as a human. I've never seen anything else from the past... at least I don't think I have."

"Slow down there sweet thang, let's just answer one question at a time shall we?"

Bella nodded and I said, "Ok as to the answer for your first question, as I've said, it's very rare for a vampire to have two gifts; seein' as how some don't even have one, Carlisle has been lookin' and hasn't found anythin' and doesn't want to ask the Volturi just yet."

"I'm glad that Carlisle is doing research on this." Bella replied.

"Yes, now on to your second and third question. We may not figure out of you were just really lucky when you dreamed about what my siblings looked like or if you can actually see the past until you are turned. When you are turned and if it's reviled that you can in fact see the past, then once you have your bloodlust under control and are able to think about somethin' other than blood, you'll be able to see if you can help Alice or not."

"So, this is only conditional on when I change?"

"Yes, Carlisle believes so, again he is doin' research on the topic and bein' very careful so as not to alert the Volturi. Now, as for ya last question, why you can't see Edward's past may have somethin' to do with the fact that ya are blockin' him from enterin' ya mind but again, we won't know that till..."

"Till I'm changed, ya I got that," Bella said interruptin' me.

"What's wrong darlin'? Why are ya feelin' sad all of a sudden?" I asked once I was able to breath after her feelin's of sadness hit me.

"Well, I just have this feelin' that Dickward won't ever change me. He wants me to remain human but I know that I can't because the Volturi think I'm a liability. At first I hated Edward for that fact but in time, I've grown to accepting that soon my human life will be over but yet, Edward still can't see that."

"Bella darlin', I'm goin' to make ya a promise right here and now. When the time comes; meanin' when ya are ready and don't say right now, I will change you and fuck the rest of them and BullshitWard."

"You would do that for me? Why?"

"Because, like you, I know that ya time as a human is comin' to an end and soon ya will need to start ya life as a vampire otherwise, you'll be killed. Why the rest of them can't figure that out is beyond me,"

"Thank you Jasper,"

Bella then flung herself at me so that she could hug me. I hugged her back tight and just inhaled her sweet scent. _**"Can we not let her go Jasper?"**_ The Major asked. I wish that I could have told the Major that I could keep her in my arms forever but that wasn't the case. I had to let her go, _**"Soldier, ya do realize that she is holdin' on just as tight right?"**_ Huh, the Major was right, she was. I don't think I had ever seen her hug AssholeWard this way, not even sure she hugs Em this way either for that matter.

I was feelin' contentment comin' from Bella as well as happiness, comfort and was that a hint of love? Did Bella love me? Of course it wasn't real love; I would guess it was more sibling love. I guess she loved me like a brother. _**"Are ya sure about that Soldier?"**_ What the fuck do you mean? Of course I'm sure, she's with Edward. _**"I'm not so sure about that."**_

"What the **fuck** is going on here?"

*runs to hide behind the Major* Hehe, sorry lovelies and don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n:** As always, I own nothing and make no money off of this, I only play in Meyers world. *peaks out from behind The Major* Hi! So how much do you hate me? I hope not a lot seeing as how I haven't done a cliffy for this story yet and it may not be on the only one *winks.* so, shall we get on with the story?

 **A/n #2:** So, I know this is late in being posted but I was in a bad spot; don't know what was bothering me, but I didn't want it to affect my writing so that's why I held off posting till now.

BPOV

I stiffened when I heard his voice; oh this was going to be fun. I unwind myself from Jasper's arms and looked at the supposed love of my life. I was very pissed at the look that was on his face, like I had done something wrong, there was also a tiny part of my brain that was shocked that Edward knew had to swear.

"It's called hugging a friend Edward," I said stretching out his name while rolling my eyes.

"Haven't I told you specifically to stay away from him?" Edward growled.

"Oh for fuck sakes Edward, he isn't going to eat me. I trust Jasper Whitlock more than I trust you right now Edward Cullen."

"Language, Isabella." Edward retorted.

"What, so it's ok for you to swear but I can't?"

"That is correct; a young woman shouldn't know such vulgar language and what do you mean you trust Jasper more than me?" I noticed Edward sneered the last part and it pissed me off more.

"Well this young woman is as vulgar as a drunken sailor. As for your second question, hanging out with Jasper is easy, like breathing but yet when I'm with you, I have to walk on eggshells. I don't fear him eating me because I know that he would never hurt me, I used to think the same thing about you but you've changed Edward and not for the better."

"I haven't changed love, you have ever since you started to hanging out with Jasper."

Jasper let out a terrible growl at that point, stood up and flashed over to Edward and had him pressed against the wall and said, "Boy, don't ya dare try to blame this shit on me. It ain't my fault that Bella has started to realize what the rest of us realized long ago, that ya are an asshole who only thinks of himself."

I had to hold back my laugh at the look of horror that was on Edward's face when The Major came out to play, however, it was only there for a few minutes and then a pissed off expression took over his features.

"I advise you to take your hands off me hick and leave so that **my girlfriend** and I can continue our conversation without the likes of you around." Edward replied.

I didn't like how possessive Edward made "my girlfriend" sound.

"I'm sorry; do ya think that callin' me a hick will make me feel bad? Newsflash boy, it doesn't bother me and another thang, I ain't leavin' this young woman alone with ya not when I can feel the bloodlust that ya are throwin' off. I wouldn't want ya to kill her and blame it on me." The Major answered.

"I am not throwing off any bloodlust, I would never harm Isabella," Edward snarled.

"Yeah, I don't believe that," I retorted.

"And what do you mean by that Isabella?" Edward asked.

"Major, would you mind holding him while I speak my mind?"

"Of course darlin',"

"Edward, I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and I want you out of my life, like I said, I don't trust you anymore. You have become very controlling over the past few months, I mean my god, you won't even let me talk to your brother, so we've been left to resort to other means of getting to know each other, we have been writing letters to each other for weeks now and I have enjoying really getting to know him. I am done with you, with this relationship and I want you out of my life. I still want to associate with your family but not with you anymore."

"You **will not** end our relationship Isabella, I love you, you love me and we are mated. You can't just walk out on me when we are mated."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want Eddieboy, I want out of this relationship."

"Oh and darlin', ya and Shitward here aren't mates." The Major told me

"I had a feeling about that Major,"

"Don't listen to him Isabella, he's just jealous. We are mated." Edward said sounding slightly nervous.

"You know what; I don't think that we are Edward. From what Emmett and Alice had told me about being mated, I don't have any of the feelings that they described. When you are gone hunting, I don't feel pained like Emmett says he feels when Rose is gone. I love you yes and I think a part of me always will but I am no longer in love with you."

"That's a lie," Edward roared and somehow was able to break Jasper's wrist and flung him off. I was scared then and moved back not realizing that I was close to the glass table and

tripped, falling back into the table and cutting myself. It all happened so fast, I saw the shift of Edward's face and I knew that the bloodlust was taking over and I knew in that instant if Jasper didn't get to him fast enough, I would be dead. I scrambled to get out of the broken table and glass, cutting myself more as I did so, I was able to stand up and ran for the backdoor but at that moment, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and squeeze tightly. I turned back and saw that it was Edward and the look on his face scared the shit out of me.

His eyes were as black as night, there was drool; well actually venom, dripping out of his mouth and I knew I was a dead woman. He spun me around and I tried to shrink in on myself so that I couldn't feel the pain of death hit me. In one moment, Edward's head was coming nearer to me and the next, I saw him flying thought the air and I slip to the floor and blackness took over me.

~xx~

JPOV

That god damn fucker, I don't know how he was able to break my wrist and stun me and I was pissed off to no end. I watched in horror as I saw him stalk towards Bella, her fall through the glass table and the shift in Edward's demeanor when the blood lust took him, I could tell that Bella noticed it as well because wave after wave of panic overtook me and I had never been more powerless to help in my life.

Bella had moved to the back of the wall and I kept tryin' to break free of whatever spell Edward had over me. Than before I knew it, he was descendin' upon her and I just knew that he was ready to bite her just as Bella passed out, **"NO!"** The Major roared and I knew that at any moment my heart was going to break; I just didn't know why. I sent up a prayer; though I knew no one would listen to someone whose soul and heart was as black as mine, for someone to come and help Bella, my brother stormed though the door with Char hot on his tail.

Peter didn't even look at me just rushed at Shitward and knocked him away from Bella, Char went straight to Bella, picked her up bridal style and got her the hell out of the house. The house was filled with snarls, tears and roars as Peter and Fuckward fought, it wasn't long after that the spell over me was broken and I was able to assist Peter and together we killed Edward. A part of me wondered if we should keep him alive till the others got home and let them make the decision on what to do with Edward but The Major overruled that and once Edward was in tiny pieces, Peter and I took him outside makin' sure that we had gotten every last piece and then set fire to him.

I knew that I was goin' to have to inform the others and so, as the purple fire raged on, I dialed each of their numbers and asked them to come home. An hour later, the fire was out and the others had arrived, the smell of burned flesh still hung in the air and Carlisle was the first to speak, "What has happened Jasper?"

I then went on to tell them how Edward had came home, got pissed because Bella and I were huggin' and then proceed to be a complete jackass when Bella broke up with him. I then went on to inform them of how he went to attack Bella, how he had me frozen to the spot and even though a part of me knew that we should have consulted them, Peter and I were too far gone in our monsters to stop. I couldn't feel sadness comin' off any of them and I was glad for that.

"Where is my little sis now?" Em asked.

"Char took her out of the house before the fight got too bad and took her to her house." Peter answered.

"How were you frozen to the spot?" Esme asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"It's obvious isn't," Peter said.

"Please enlighten us," Carlisle replied.

"Clearly he had a gift that he was hidin' from all of us."

It was the most obvious answer and I wondered how he was able to keep it hidden for so long. I felt an ache in my chest and I doubled over in pain that I had never felt before and I let out a deep growl at the pain I was feelin' and said, "What the fuck?"

"Jasper, go to Bella, she needs you. Go now and don't ask questions." Peter said.

I looked up at him from my hunched over position and somethin' in his eyes told me not to argue. I stood up; though it hurt me to do so, and took off runnin,' I made it to Bella's house and through her window in no time at all. Char took one look at me and after a nod hopped out of the window, Bella was on her bed tossin' back and forth moanin' and whimperin' at whatever she was dreamin' about; I had a pretty good idea that it was about what had happened that afternoon.

I went to her, laid on her bed and wrapped my arms around her, she stop moanin,' tossin,' and whimperin' as soon as she felt my arms around her and the pain was gone from my chest and that's when I knew: Isabella Swan was my mate.

 **A/n:** So, I hope this all made sense and again sorry for the delay. Yay for Jasper finally coming to realize what everyone already knew; well everyone beside Bella now that is. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n:** As always I own nothing, only like to play in the world that was created. Sorry for the long wait, Bella wasn't talking to me and I have been busy with work. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

BPOV

I was so confused, one minute I was enjoying my weekend with Jasper and the next Edward had came home and started to get pissed off when he saw I was with Jasper. I also remember telling Edward that I didn't want to be with him anymore and everything after that is a blur.

I faintly remember that Edward was stalking towards me; how did he break out of The Major's hold? I had passed out but I must have came to once in awhile because I remember a woman- who I didn't know- pick me up and run with me out of the house, I remember trees blurring past me and I remember being laid down on my bed and nothing after that.

My dreams-or should I say nightmares- were full of Edward chasing me through the forest but he didn't look like Edward I knew, he looked like one of those vampires from the old horror flicks: black clothing, long flowing black cape and fangs dripping with venom. I kept trying to outrun him but again and again he caught up with me, I would scream and run in another direction but Edward was always there right behind me. I was tired, so tired of running and screaming that I just wanted to stop but my brain wouldn't let me, it kept telling me to run that help would come.

I had just rounded another corner and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I screamed much louder than I had previously, I was dead and I knew it. Edward had finally caught me. I looked over my shoulder because I was going to look that son of a bitch in the eyes as he killed me and I almost collapsed; not out of fear but out of happiness, because there over my shoulder was my white knight, Jasper had come to my rescue.

"Don't worry darlin', I got ya. I won't let anythin' happen to ya." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Thank you Jasper," I whispered back.

The next thing I knew, I was lying down again, Jasper still had his arms around me and he whispered for me to get some sleep that he was going to protect me forever. I sighed and told him that I liked the sound of that.

~xx~

I didn't know how long I had been asleep but when I looked out my window, it was pitch black. I was a little disoriented, I tried to move but was restricted in my movements and when I looked down I realized that it was because there was a pair of arms around me. I moved my head, terrified that it was Edward but I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Jasper.

He smiled at me which I returned and whispered, "Hey."

"Hey darlin,' are you ok?"

"I am now. What time is it?"

"Little after 3 am."

"Damn, how long have I been asleep?"

"Since about 8 pm when I got here."

"What happened? I don't remember much."

"How about you go back to sleep and I'll tell you all about it."

"No, I'm tired anymore. Please tell me now."

Jasper agreed and I sat up as did he and told me everything that had happened, I was shocked to say the least that Edward had been hiding another gift from everyone and wondered how he was able to do so, Jasper said that he didn't know, that even Carlisle didn't know about it. I was happy when I found out that Edward was dead because I knew that if he wasn't he would have tried to force me to stay with him or worse kill me.

I asked Jasper about the woman and he told me that it was Char and that Peter was here also. I was surprised that they were both here already and asked Jasper why they were here and he said that Peter had gotten a feeling that he was needed. When I asked what he meant by that, he said that it was up to Peter to explain his gift to me.

I was curious about Peter's gift but I didn't push it. I did ask how the other Cullens were taking the death of Edward and Jasper told me that they were doing well as far as he knew. I had a feeling that there was something else that he wasn't telling me but I didn't push it, he would tell me in time what he was holding back.

It was then that I realized that I was extremely hungry but I didn't want to wake Charlie, so Jasper said that he would go and get me something. He placed a kiss on my forehead and then jumped out the window. I sat there for a few moments before I got up and went to the washroom, when I was done in there, I went back to my room and sat and thought about everything that had happened. While going over everything I had came to the realization that I had started to fall in love with Jasper but I didn't know when it had happened. I wanted to tell him but I didn't want to rush into anything either, so I decided to keep my feelings to myself for the time being and see if anything was going to come out of this thing- whatever it was- with Jasper.

Jasper came back not long after with food for me and after eating it, I was starting to feel sleepy again and he suggested that I sleep. I didn't want him to leave and so I asked him to stay and he promised that he would stay as long as I need him. I wanted to tell him that I would want him forever but I wasn't ready to say those words just yet. The time would either come or it wouldn't, I wasn't going to push anything.

 **A/n:** I know it's short but I wanted to get something out now that Bella was talking to me again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n:** I own nothing, all known characters belong to Meyers; I only play in her world.

 **BPOV**

It had been two months since the death of Edward and at first things were a little weird but it wasn't long till it all worked out. I had first thought that the Cullens would have been mad at me and wouldn't want to talk to me anymore but it turns out that Edward had not only be manipulating me but them as well. Now that he was dead, everyone had much clearer heads and was able to see exactly what Edward and all his bullshit was doing to us.

We all played the part of being in mourning and how Carlisle explained Edward's death was a car accident. I told him to tell everyone that we had broken up because we just weren't working out anymore and that's why Edward was speeding on the night that he had died. We held a funeral for him. I put on a great show of being saddened by the death of my first love but behind closed doors, I was happy that the son of a bitch was gone.

When I wasn't being happy with Edward's death, I spent my time worrying about my feelings for Jasper and if he had feelings for me and also wondering if the Cullens were going to leave Forks because clearly they didn't need to stay here now that the manipulation was gone.

Peter and Char were great and I knew that we were going to be the best of friends. I loved Peter right from the off because he reminded me so much of not only Jasper but of Emmett as well with his love of pranks and jokes. Char was a little standoffish at first but it wasn't long till she came around and she became a great friend to me. It was she who was the first to figure out my feelings for Jasper.

~flashback~

It was late afternoon and I had spent the better part of the day laughing and horsing around with Peter, Em and Jasper. We had fun playing pranks on each other; the guys always got me seeing as how they could sneak up on me without my knowledge and at first that pissed me off but it wore off when I remember that this wasn't like the times that Edward did it to me.

The family was having fun watching us four playing and sometimes they would get involved in our pranks; most of the time it was Alice, Esme or Carlisle that came to my rescue and helped me to sneak up on the guys. When the sun had started to set, everyone decided to go for a quick hunt because we had school the next day, Jasper was worried about leaving me on my own but I told him that I would be fine, I was just going to sit by the little creek that ran behind the house waiting for them all to return.

That's where Char found me sitting when she came to talk to me; she nearly scared me to death however when she sneaked up on me, I let out a scream and turned to look at her

"Sorry Bella, I forgot that you don't have good hearing like we do."

"It's ok Char, I'm fine. I promise." I replied with my hand over my heart.

"Good. Oh shit, hang on. Guys it's alright, I just scared her." Char said the second part as if she was talking to me but I knew that she was telling the others because of course they would have heard my scream and probably were about to abandon their kills to come to my rescue.

"Are they ok now?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are. Can I talk to you Bella before they do get back?"

"Sure Char, what's up?" I questioned resuming my seat on the ground and sticking my feet back in the water.

Char followed suit and then said, "How long have you been in love with my brother?"

Clearly she wasn't one to beat around the bush and I was going to play it off, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't bullshit me Bella; I know that you are in love with Jasper. I can see how you are around him, how you move when he does and how you gravitate towards him when you both are in a room together. So, how long have you know?"

I sighed because I knew there was no point lying to her, everything she said was true. It was something that I noticed awhile ago but I hoped that no one else had. "I realized on the night that he came to me after he killed Edward. When he was willing to tell me the truth and also when he went to get me food, I sat and thought about everything and that's when I realized that I was in love with him. I think that I started to fall in love with him during our letter writing faze and just didn't realize it."

"You know he loves you right? He just doesn't want to say anything for fear that you don't have the same feelings as he does."

"How do you know he's in love with me?" I asked not knowing if I believed her statement or not.

"He's been my brother for as long as I can remember and I know him like the back of my hand; just like I know my Peter. Jasper loves you deeply, I can see it in his eyes and I can tell you that you are mates but I know you won't believe that you are mates till you experience it for yourself."

"Are... are you sure?"

"I am and I ask that you don't take too long to tell Jasper because he's waited long enough for his mate and you deserve happiness and Jasper will give that to you."

I nodded and with that Char was gone as quick as she came and I was left there to ponder everything that she had told me.

~end flashback~

I still hadn't told Jasper my feelings after that conversation with Char it wasn't because I didn't want to but I was still supposed to be in mourning for Edward and being seen with Jasper out on dates and being intimate would raise too many questions and comments in this tiny town. It has only been two months after all and although I didn't know what the exact recommended time frame for mourning a first love was, I was fairly certain that it wasn't after two months that I get another guy.

I was just going to wait a little longer and then tell Jasper.

 **A/n:** I want to apologize for the long wait but I have been really busy with work as of late and I've just had no energy for writing. I'm sorry that this is sort but I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless.


End file.
